woodblocks_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Grevious Empire
The Grevious Empire is one of the Great Empires of Perth and marked the Age of the Upairs. The Grevious Empire is arguably the most influential empire to ever exist in Perth, rivaled only the the Woodblockian Empire. It its height under Grevis the empire spanned almost the entirety of the Upair Valley. As of around 4000nw the Grevious Empire has been in steady decline, but still exists as one of the most prominent societies on Perth. Foundation The Grevious a Empire was founded around 500nw by Revis, leader of the Grevious Clan. Revis led a rebellion against the Brick Empire which currently owned the Bren Settlments in the Unpairs. Revis led a unified army of the Ty people's against the Bricjs and Bren, eventually defeating them and establishing the Grevious Empire in Upairs Major (Upairs Minor was still owned by the Perthians). Revis' leadership was shaky at best, as the Tyians he led against the Bricks often did not see themselves as subordinate to the Grevious Clan. Revis was killed by his son Evis, who succeeded the throne. Grevian Civil War Under Evis, the Grevious Empire began a Reign of Terror over the other Tyian Groups. All that did not recognize Grevian supremacy were quickly "silenced". However, the Reign of Terror ended when Revis' younger son Grev uncovered the fact that Evis has assassinated their father, and thus killed Evis in vengeance. Grev then became King and enacted many reforms. Seen as a savior, many of the Tyian Groups supported Grev's new empire. However, the son of Evis, Eves, sought to avenge his own father's death and started a Civil War against Grev's Grevious Empire. Eves was supported by the few Evis Loyalists and managed to sustain the war past his own death and King Grev's. The other son of Evis, Isev, opposed his brother's views. Isev was banished from Eves' Grevious Empire (both Grev and Evis called their portion of their side the Grevious Empire, although Grev's was the proper one). Eves never had any children, but King Grev had one daughter, Queen Grevs. Queen Grevs severly militarized Grev's Grevious Empire, and once Eves died (leaving no clear leadership of his empire) Grevs led her armies and defeated Eves' Grevious Empire. Grev's eldest son Brevis led the empire after her death and a new age of peace ensued. However, Brevis' son and successor Danvis once again was met with war. Sive, the son of Isev, denounced his father's denounciation of Evis and Eves. Sive began rebuilding a rebel army to take back what he believed was his rightful kingship and restarted the Grevian Civil War. Danvis was slain in battle against Sive's armies, but his son Dadvis assumed control and defeated the rebels, sending Sive into hiding. Sive has two sons, Siverg and Verg. Siverg tried to lead another rebel army to defeat Dadvis, but was also defeated and was assassinated a few years later. Dadvis later died of sickness and his son Grevis, inherited the throne. Siverg's only surviving offspring was his daughter Grebricha, who went into hiding and eventually had a son, Grebrich, who would later battle Grevis in the Grebrich Rebellion. Reign of Grevis When Grevis inherited the throne in 1582 nw, the nation had been ravaged by civil war. However, throughout his 2500 year reign Grevis would transform the nation into one of the most powerful and influential nations on Perth. Early Reforms One of the largest improvements Grevis made were massive governmental reforms. Although head of the state, Grevis made offices for citizen elected officials who would advise him in the people's thoughts and beliefs. Also, after the trenendous loss of life in the Civil War, Grevis spent massive funds into a fully mechanized army. Using extremely powerful new AI technology being developed by Grevian Scientists and engineers (if which Grevis put much funding into).